Wearable computing devices, such as head-wearable devices, ear-piece devices, smart watches, glasses-style and other head-mountable devices, body-worn health monitors, and smart headphones or headsets, are becoming increasingly common.
In some cases, a wearable device may include and/or couple to components that are used to provide audio to a wearer. Such components include ear buds, loudspeakers, and bone conduction speakers.
Additionally or alternatively, some wearable devices include sensory systems that allow a wearable device to determine whether or not it is being worn. Examples of such sensory systems include capacitive touch sensors to determine when the wearable is in contact with a wearer, proximity sensors to determine when the wearable device is near to or contacting the wearer, and inertial sensors to detect motion characteristic of the wearable device being worn.